


What if I stay?

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kissing, Mention of Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "I feel lonely when you leave"





	What if I stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if I Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359034) by Chris Young. 
  * Inspired by [What If I Stay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115120) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM). 



Sansa felt Jon’s nose running up and down the skin of her neck, kissing and just caressing her. Just then, she noticed the credits of the movie going up, realising the gentle kissing session between the two of them had lasted for so long that they’d lost half of it

One of his hands was under her while the fingers of the opposite side rested on the side of her waist, making it hard to think of anything else but him.

“I guess we’re gonna need to watch this one again,” he chuckled.

His lips were pink and a bit swollen from the kissing and hers were probably the same, but he didn’t seem to mind and neither did Sansa.

“It wasn’t so interesting,” she chuckled.

They were on her bed, lied for the entirety of the film for what felt like the 100th time in their relationship.

Sansa and Jon were taking their time. She had a fair share of traumas in her life after Joffrey and Ramsay and every step needed to go as slow as possible. Trusting someone was hard and going in a normal pace wasn’t close to comfortable to her, and Jon was totally okay with that.

“What time is it?” he questioned in a mutter, not moving his lips from her neck.

“Almost ten o’clock,” the woman sighed, taking her hands to his dark and thick hair.

She wished Jon could stay. In all this time, he’d never stayed the night.

“I gotta go,” he sighed, making her whine.

“No,” Sansa moved her hands to his shoulder, keeping him close to her.

He laughed. Recently, she was starting to protest every time he had to leave. She’d been falling asleep on his chest and just acting more and more comfortable around him, and the feeling was more than mutual.

“You know I need to go, Sans,” he caressed her side. “It’s getting late.”

He didn’t move, however, just staying there and breathing her scent. She smelt so good.

“You don’t need to go,” she ran her fingers over his back just the way she knew he liked, the way that helped him fall asleep. “There is no law saying you need to go. And it is Sunday tomorrow.”

He lifted himself to look at her face, his eyes falling on her blue irises.

“We can sleep until late.”

He smiled, which prompted her to do the same.

“Don’t do that,” he chuckled. “You got that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The one that says you’re up to no good,” he kissed her chin and Sansa took her hands to caress his cheeks, feeling his scruff on her fingertips.

“We don’t need to rush anything,” she whispered. “But I don’t want you to go.”

Jon bit his lip, knowing that it would be a new step into what they had.

“I feel lonely when you leave,” she whispered, sounding a bit sad.

Her boyfriend took a long breath, kissing her chin once again.

“Well… What if I stay?”

 


End file.
